Brad
|only_appearance= |last_appearance= |creator(s)=Milan Prsa |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor=Richard Ridings |other_voice_actors= |name=Brad Scott |title= |nickname(s)=Dad |gender=Male |country=United States |affiliation= |relative(s)= |basis=Human |arrived_in_shopville= |visited_shopville= }}Brad is Tyler and Sydney's dad and Tricia's husband. Bio Brad: He is firm but funny and fair. He can be strict, but with a good reason and he deeply cares about the characters and also shows a fatherly side to them. He is quite a strong character and will remind the characters that he is in charge if they start to rebel against his authority. He does not stand bullying and even though he is usually serious, he does enjoy a good jolly laugh. Appearance Brad is a fair skinned man with tan hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue shirt underneath his red sweater. He wears blue pants and he has casual work shoes. Appearances Shopkins Specials *'2019' - TylerTales: A Trip to Duluth and TylerTales: A Trip to Mall of America Voice Actors *Richard Ridings (UK/US) *Luiz Carlos de Morais (Brazil) *Troells Toya (Denmark) *Aku Laitinen (Finland) *Bernard Demory (France and French speaking Canada) *Eberhard Haar (Germany) *Loukas Frangoulis (Greece) *Farago Andras (Hungary) *Nir Ron (Israel) *Enzo Avolio (Italy) *Kan Tanaka (Japan) *Um Sang-hyun (South Korea) *Blas García (Latin America) *Maarten Wansink (The Netherlands) *Fredrik Steen (Norway) *Mikołaj Klimek (Poland) *Rin Tripa (Romania) *Alexander Horlin (Russia) *Roberto Cuadrado (Spain) Trivia *According to Breezy Point: Reading Between the Lines, Tyler's Dad is based on no one in particular, though Christopher Awdry suggests his doctor at the time the character was created may have been an "unconscious contribution". *Due to different societal norms, Tyler's Dad is always referred to by his real name, "Brad Scott" in the US. **Even so, in certain US episodes, the characters' mouths are not reanimated properly, as their mouths say "Tyler's Dad" when they verbally say "Brad Scott". **Also, several times in the UK script, Brad is addressed by his nickname in public, when it would be inappropriate. This was fixed in A Trip to Duluth, when Lippy Lips called Tyler's Dad by his real name "Brad Scott". In The Great Race, Pupkin Cake said "Brad Scott". *Tyler's Dad's television series model from Lady Hatt's Birthday Party appeared in the 2009 "Children in Need" charity single and was animated using stop-motion. *In Tyler and the Magic Railroad, Fortune Stella calls him "Fatt Brad", a combination of his nickname and his real name. *According to Elizabeth, Brad was a bad driver in his younger days. When he is seen driving Winston, it seems his skills have not improved. *Tyler's Dad's office set was part of an exhibit at the Hangaram Art Museum in Korea in 2010. *Large scale and miniature models of Brad are currently in the safe hands of the Top Props preservation group, after they were sold by The Prop Gallery. A large scale walking model of Brad was also sold by The Prop Gallery. *Throughout the television series, Brad is accompanied by two men in standard blue railway uniforms. They are presumed to be his assistants. In the sixteenth series episode, Tyler and the Calliope, the narrator refers to them as "helpers". *In the book, Tyler-saurus Rex, it states that Brad used to be called "Little Scott" in his youth. His grandfather also appears in the book. *Brad's television series model had eyebrows inconsistently. Between the sixth and eleventh series, the model mainly did not have them at all. It would not be until the CGI series that he would permanently have eyebrows. *The alternative rock band Catherine Wheel released a song named after Tyler's Dad called "Here Comes Tyler's Dad" on their 1997 album Adam and Eve. *From the thirteenth series to the fifteenth series, Brad was referred to as "Bertram". *From A Trip to Duluth to the eighteenth series, Brad had an American accent in the US dub. *In most episodes and specials, Brad is seen writing with his right hand. But in the nineteenth series episode, No Help At All, he is seen writing left-handed. This could likely be a mistake, but may also mean he is ambidextrous (being able to write with both hands). *A photo of Tyler's Dad from the first series episode, Trouble in the Shed was shown on a web-exclusive video of Last Week Tonight with John Oliver. *Brad is the only named human character to appear and speak in every series of the television series. Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters